Stop
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just a little something that popped into my head


"I need you to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to fix everything. It's not that simple. I do appreciate it, don't get me wrong, but I just need you to stop. It all started after Foyet and I understand that, and it all died down a little bit, but then Haley happened and it's all becoming too much. Just stop. Please."

She looked up at the ceiling. She wouldn't cry in front of this man. She wouldn't.

"Fine consider everything stopped."

"Prentiss. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude to you, especially after everything you've done for me. And for Jack. I just, I need to figure out if I can do this on my own, I guess."

Without another word, Emily walked out of his office and went back down to her desk and laughed at something Morgan just said to her.

Hotch sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. She took it better than he thought she would, but he knew it was a mask. He hurt her.

'You're such an ass Aaron. This is why you have no one in your life because you push them all away. She is only trying to help you, and let's be honest here, you liked her help. You wanted her help. You wanted her.'

Hotch looked to his left and saw a little devil sitting on his shoulder. What the fuck!

'Don't listen to him Aaron. You did the right thing. Hello, you're her boss. Things would heat up, then something bad would happen between you two and then you'd lose her as well. You wouldn't want that to happen as much as she would.'

Hotch then looked to his right and saw a white angel sitting on that shoulder.

'Hey angel boy, how about you shut up! Who cares if he's her boss? The heart wants what the heart wants right? I mean, she's hot. If I wasn't a figment of your imagination I'd do her. I mean, damn, have you taken the time to really stop and look at her Aaron. Those legs that can go on for days. That flat stomach, which leads right to her amazing rack, and the face! The face just tops off the woman! You'd be stupid to let all of this get in your way of being happy with her. Come on, Aaron, just do it. You know you want to. Just go out there and say you were wrong, that you want everything to go back to the way that it was and then when she agrees kiss her and bend her over the desk and have your way with her.'

'No wonder you're the devil! Listen to the way you're talking about a woman! You did the right thing here Aaron. Nothing good can come out of this situation. Now don't listen to me or to that dumbass on your other shoulder, listen to your heart. It'll tell you what to do.'

Hotch shook his head. Oh my God, what the hell was going on with him? 'I'm sitting in my office listening to two tiny people on my shoulders. Did I smoke something before I came into work and I don't remember?' he thought to himself.

The little red guy was right. He did want her, and that was part of the reason he pushed her away because those feelings were becoming too much for him to handle. He wouldn't be able to keep them inside forever and he didn't want to ruin things, just like the little white guy said. If something happens and things go wrong someone would have to leave, and he didn't want to lose her like that. He looked out of his office window and looked down at Prentiss sitting there doing her work. But then again, maybe he just did lose her anyway.

The next few days were rough, for the team and between Hotch and Prentiss. She only talked to him when it was absolutely necessary. There was no joking or light touches' going on between the two. She barely even looked at him. Hotch tried to concentrate on the case but it was hard because he knew he just lost a really good friend. Jack, oh God, what was he going to do about Jack? The little boy has come to rely on Emily. He's always asking when she's coming over, when can she watch him. Jack had a little crush on Emily, and Hotch couldn't blame him one bit. He felt the same exact way. 'Maybe he won't notice that she's not around as much anymore,' Hotch thought to himself. Yeah right.

After the case ended everyone went their own separate way. When Hotch picked up Jack from Jessica's he jumped into his fathers arms and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Where's Miss Emily?"

"She's at home."

"Why?"

"Because we just got home from getting the bad guy Jack, she's tired."

"She didn't want to come over for a little bit. Not even to see me?" Jack pouted.

"You'll see her soon buddy, but not tonight. Miss Emily needs her beauty sleep."

"No she doesn't daddy, she's butiful already."

"Beautiful Jack, not butiful." Hotch corrected while smiling. "And you're right, she already is beautiful."

With that being said he straps him into his car seat and they go home. Bright and early the next morning Jack jumps up and down on his fathers' bed yelling "WE GET TO SEE MISS EMILY TODAY!! YAY!!"

Hotch shoots up in his bed. "Jack, what are you talking about? We're not seeing Miss Emily today."

"Yes we are. You told a few days before your trip that I would get to see Miss Emily today if you weren't called away. And daddy, you weren't called away so I get to see Miss Emily. Now get up and get ready. I'm sure Miss Emily is waiting for us!" He hopped off the bed and ran to brush his teeth leaving his father there looking like he just saw a ghost. Great, what am I going to do now?

Hotch fed Jack his breakfast than picked up his phone to call Emily. After the fourth ring, she finally picked up while trying to control her laughter.

"Hello?"

"Prentiss?"

"Don't tell me there's another case Hotch, we just got back."

"No, no, nothing like that." He hears another giggle. "Are you alright? Should I call back?"

"No, I'm fine. What do you need?" She asked sharply.

"Well apparently a few days ago I told Jack that if I wasn't called away on a case that we'd get to see you, and I know that was before everything happened, but he's really excited to see you. So I was wondering, I guess, if you had plans today and if you wouldn't mind seeing him."

"Stop it, at least wait until I'm off the phone. Of course I wouldn't mind seeing him Hotch. It's you that I would mind seeing. Hold on."

He hears Emily talking softly, but can only make out the words later, baby, wonderful. Then she was back on the line.

"How about this? How about I take Jack to the movies or the park and you can stay home and catch up on whatever you need to catch up on, so this way I can spend some alone time with Jack and we don't have to see each other besides five minutes."

Hotch sucked in a breath. She didn't want to see him. She was willing to take his son just because Jack was looking forward to seeing her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. Hotch couldn't believe what he'd done. He just lost a really good friend because he acted like a moron. And she was clearly with another guy when he called her.

"That's fine I guess if that's how you want to do it. So, what time will you be over so I can have Jack ready?"

"12."

"Okay, we'll be here."

"Bye," she says as she snaps the phone shut.

Hotch was not looking forward to spending the day alone. He did have things to catch up on, but they weren't important to him. Spending time with his son and Emily were important to him.

When noon finally rolled around Jack was jumping around waiting for Miss Emily to show up.

"Buddy, calm down, you're going to wear yourself out and then you'll be sleeping through your day with Miss Emily."

Jack thought about what his father said. It made sense so he sat down and waited with his hands in his lap for his friend to arrive. There was a knock at the door and Jack shot up like a rocket running over to it. Hotch got there first, he swung the door open and had to catch his breath. Emily had on a red tank top with khaki shorts and sandals. He's never seen her like this before. It was a good look for her. He started to beat himself up for screwing everything up again because he wasn't going to spend the day looking at her like this. He was going to be looking at walls all day long.

Emily didn't wait for an invitation; she just walked in ignoring Hotch and went straight for Jack. "Are you ready to go little man?"

"Yea, Miss Emily, I've been waiting all day. I can't wait. What movie are we seeing?"

"I figured we'd see that panda movie or maybe it was a zebra or a donkey. I can't remember what it's called but I'll know when I see the little."

Jack let out a giggle. "Miss Emily you're funny. Okay, let's go. Bye daddy," the boy says as he gives his father a hug. He turns back around and holds his arms out for Emily to pick him up. She is heading for the door when Hotch calls her back.

"Remember what I said about staying with Miss Emily Jack."

"I know daddy. Don't let her out of my sight because some bad people might be around and want to steal her. I'm her protector today. I got it!" He said then gave two thumbs up.

Hotch and Emily laughed then looked at each other. Emily's laughter stopped.

"We're going to the movies and then to the park. I'll bring him back after that," she said then walked away. Hotch closed the door silently behind them and felt like punching himself again. He sulked over to the TV and flipped it on. He didn't even care what he was watching considering he wasn't really watching it anyway. He just needed the sound to fill the room.

It had been two hours before he came up with an idea. The movie was probably over now for Jack and Emily, so he was going to head to the park to run into them. He'd tell them something. He'd think of that on the way over there. He was going to spend some time with his son and Emily today if it killed him.

He got to the park about 15 minutes later and immediately spots them playing on the swing set. Jack jumps off the swing and flies through the air and lands. He throws his arms up and Hotch watches as Emily does the same and runs and picks him up while laughing. They were having a good time. Maybe he should just leave them. Nope, he thought to himself, he should be having fun with them. So he gets out of the car and walks over to them. Emily's back is to him so Jack sees him first.

"Daddy!" He says as he runs up to his father. "Guess what I just flew off the swing set. It was so cool!"

"I saw that pal, you could give those super heroes a run for their money!"

"I don't think Superman has anything on Jack here," Emily says with a smile while ruffling his hair. Jack blushes lightly and giggles.

"What are you doing here daddy? Did you come to play with Miss Emily?"

Hotch watches as Emily's eyes get wide. "I came to play with both of you actually, not just Miss Emily. But that is if it's okay with you two."

Jack hopped up in down in place. "Yay, daddy's going to play too!"

Hotch looked at Prentiss and she didn't look happy. "Well I'll leave so you two can play. Have some alone time together, I know that's what you need now."

"That's not what I need, I need yo—"

"No Miss Emily! Don't leave! You have to stay. You said you were going to play tag with me remember?"

Crap.

Emily looked up at Hotch and saw something in his eyes. She wasn't going to think about it though. She didn't care anymore. Whatever was going on in his mind was his business. She wasn't going to help him anymore.

"What are you doing standing there Jack?"

Jack looked up at Emily with a look of question on his face.

"Huh?"

"If you just stand there it's easy to catch you silly." With that she taps his shoulder and runs away yelling "tag you're it!"

Jack looked up and realized what happened! "Hey!!! Miss Emily that's cheating!" He ran after her. "Help me daddy help me!"

Hotch stopped smiling and decided that his son needed help and he was going to help him. He ran up beside Jack, encouraging him to get Emily.

"Block her daddy. Block her and then I'll get her."

Hotch nodded than went after Emily. She saw him coming and started to run faster. She knew what was happening. Hotch ran around a tree and ended up being right in front of her, blocking her path. They looked at each other, trying to dodge one another. They forgot all about their stupid argument for a minute and just relaxed while playing tag. She tried to run pass Hotch, but he managed to wrap an arm around her waist and started to pull her down with him. She put up one hell of a fight and finally they managed to wrestle each other to the ground. Emily beat him. She was on top straddling him. They were both breathing hard. His hands were on her bare thighs. He saw Jack coming out of the corner of his eye so he quickly flipped them so she was pinned to the ground. Jack ran up and tapped Emily on her head.

"Tag you're it!! I got you Miss Emily. I got you! Daddy helped! Good job!" Jack gave Hotch a high five.

They all laughed and then Emily noticed the position they were in. Hotch was on top of her with her legs wrapped around his waist. His arms were holding her down, and Jack was standing there. She unwrapped her legs and pulled her arms from his grasp.

"Yes Jack, your daddy did help you. And you yelled at me for cheating. I didn't have extra help when I caught you," she said smiling at Jack.

Hotch was standing up straight and held out a hand to help Emily up, which she didn't take. She got up on her own then looked over at Jack.

"Well buddy, I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to head home. You wore me out today! I hope you had a good time at the movies."

Jack pouted as he looked at Miss Emily. "Why are you leaving? You don't have to go yet. Stay, well keep playing tag."

"I do have to go honey. I'm sorry."

"But you usually spend the whole day with us. With me. Why are you leaving now?"

Emily looked down at the little boy and she wanted to cry. She felt like saying because your daddy doesn't want me around anymore, but she didn't. That wasn't fair. Emily got down on Jack's level and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know I usually spend the whole day with you baby, but I think maybe you and your daddy should spend some time together as well, without me being around. You guys should do manly things, like go play football, or go eat a big pizza while watching an action movie on TV."

"Did I do something wrong? Is that why you're leaving early?"

"Jack, no, of course you didn't do something wrong! I had a great time today and we'll do it again soon I promise. Come here." She scooped the little boy up into her arms and held him tight as he fought hard against his tears. She hated to see him cry. She looked at Hotch over Jacks shoulder and gave him a glare that gave Hotch a run for his money. Hotch literally cringed. This was his fault. Jack thought he did something wrong, when in reality it was his fathers fault that they weren't going to be spending time together. She wanted to kick his ass.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise honey!"

He looked up at her and smiled lightly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I love you!"

"I love you too baby!"

Emily kissed Jack on the forehead gently before walking closer to Hotch. "I'll see you soon okay?" Jack nodded. She then turned to hand Jack to his father, and after saying goodbye to Jack she began to walk away before the tears started running down her face.

"Emily!"

She turned slowly; she didn't want to see him right now. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

She looked at Hotch in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Am I okay? I just had to make up a story to tell your son because you don't want me butting in anymore. I just made him a promise I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to keep because you don't want me around. He just said he loved me and it dug at my heart Hotch. So you tell me, do you think I'm okay? "

Emily turned around and walked away from Hotch before he got a word in edge wise. He fucked up. Big time. He was going to have to fix it and he had no idea how.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next couple of weeks, Hotch felt like he was going insane. When he told Emily that he needed her to stop he didn't mean stop talking to him all together. He missed her, a lot. He missed her smile directed towards him. He missed her laughing at something he said. He missed the way he had allowed himself to look at her. He missed everything about her. And the sad part was he only had himself to blame. Jack was taking it much worse than he was. He wanted to know why Miss Emily wasn't coming around anymore. He even told him since she said he didn't do anything wrong that meant that he had to of. Hotch didn't know how to respond to that one. Do you say 'you're right Jack, you didn't do anything wrong, I was the one who messed everything up for us.' He didn't think that would go over to well with his son.

They had cases and Hotch even paired himself up with Emily, but they didn't talk outside of what they found out on the job. He even tried to have a conversation with her once and she just blew him off. He had to get her alone and apologize to her because in the reality of it all he did need her. He needed every part of her. He needed her to care, to talk to him, to be there for Jack, to look at him with a light in her eyes like she used to. Everything.

On Wednesday night Jack called his father at the office.

"Hey buddy, shouldn't you be in bed, it's pretty late."

"I can't sleep. Is Miss Emily still there?"

"Yes, she is."

"I talk to her."

Hotch sighed and looked out his window. He closed the blinds because he knew after this conversation he wasn't going to be able to look at her without feeling horrible. "Okay, buddy, I'll go get her." He walked over to his office door and opened it. "Prentiss."

She stopped writing and slowly turned her head to look at him. They were the only two left in the bullpen. "What?"

"Can you come up here for a minute please?"

She turned back to her work and added a few more words then rolled her eyes as she made her way up to his office. Hotch shut the door behind her.

"Someone wants to talk to you." He hands her the phone and she takes it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Emily! It's Jack! I miss you!"

"I miss you too baby! What are you still doing up?" She turns around so her back is facing Hotch.

"Daddy said the same thing to me! I couldn't sleep so I called daddy so I could talk to you. You haven't been around to see me."

"I know honey, but it's been really busy here and I haven't had a lot of free time, but I definitely think about you."

"Daddy isn't as fun as you Miss Emily, and he isn't that happy anymore either. He used to smile when you were around, and now he doesn't do it much no more. I think he misses you too."

"Doesn't do it much anymore Jack, not no more," she corrected softly. "And I'm sure you can change that honey, you were always great at getting me to smile."

"Not the same. What happened? He do something?"

"No, he didn't do anything. How about this. This weekend I'll come take you to the zoo. How does that sound?"

"Can daddy come too?"

"If he wants to, he can come too."

"Yay! We going to the zoo. We going to the zoo. We going to the zoo." Jack chanted over and over in Emily's ear causing her to laugh.

"That's right Jack, we'll go to the zoo, but only if you hang up and go to sleep. You also have to be good for your Aunt Jessica because I'll call and ask her if you were good because if not no zoo."

"I'll be good Miss Emily. I promise! I'll be better than good! I'm going to the zoo. Okay, I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you later Miss Emily. I love you! Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jack." Emily says as she hangs up the phone. She turns back around to see Hotch looking at her from his desk.

"You're taking him to the zoo?"

"No. We're taking him to the zoo, he wants you to come as well."

She walks towards the desk and places his phone down on it. She looks sad and worn down.

"Since I have you in here, can I talk to you for a minute Prentiss?"

"I have things to do Hotch, and they're not getting done by me being up here talking to you." She starts to walk towards the door but Hotch beats her to it and pushes it shut again.

"Please, Emily."

She backs away a little. She looks him in the eye and realizes it must be important because he never stops her from walking away any other time.

"What Hotch?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you. I never meant to hurt you. At all. I was stupid when I said all those things to you, and I realize that now, you were only trying to help me and I pushed you away."

Emily folds her arms across her chest.

"You helped me when no one else did. I don't know if they just didn't want to or if you volunteered for the job, but either way, I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. After Foyet you were the only one I was still able to look in the eyes without feeling judged. Then we started to become really good friends and considering how we started off I never thought that was going to happen. And all your parenting skills started to die down a little bit, but then came the situation with Haley, and you were there, every step of the way. You took Jack when I needed you too. You helped with everything, and I never told you thank you. So I'm telling you now. Thank you Emily, from the bottom of my heart. I appreciate it and I know Jack does."

Emily snorted. "You appreciate it but you only say you appreciate it after I stop talking to you? You don't appreciate it Hotch. You don't appreciate me. I understand that now, because there was no reason for you to act the way you did towards me. I was trying to help you Hotch and you go around and act like an asshole. So what you thought you'd say how much you appreciated me and then we can civil again? We're civil on the cases Hotch, but that's about as civil as we're getting. You're right, we were friends after Foyet happened, but that changed once those words left your mouth. We're not friends anymore, we tolerate each other or I tolerate you, one or the other. I don't know what I did to you to make you act that way towards me, but I don't like you because of it. And because of that I don't get to see Jack anymore, or as often as I would like to. Because what am I supposed to say to him? Oh well, I don't come over to see you anymore Jack because your father hates me? That would go over swimmingly."

"I don't hate you. I've never hated you. I could never hate you. You stopped talking to me and it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. You would ignore me and I realized how bad I messed everything up. Jack gets so upset when he doesn't see you and I know exactly how he feels because I feel the same way. So now I don't hate you Emily. Quite opposite of that actually."

Emily looked up at Hotch. Did he really just say those things? She felt like she couldn't breathe. What was he saying?

"What are you talking about?"

"I pushed you away because that's what I thought I should do because I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I didn't want anything to happen and make it weird between us. And things were changing between us Emily and I know that you had to notice it. I started looking at you differently. I would hear your voice down in the bullpen and my heart would beat faster. I would look at you when no one else was. I would pair you with me more on the cases just so I could be near you and I knew that if I was with you you would be protected. I imagine running my fingers through your hair. I started to imagine what it would be like to kiss you, and not a kiss on the cheek, a real kiss. I want to know what it would feel like with you beneath me and screaming my name. And so I pushed you away and I messed up one of the best things that I have going on in my life at the moment. And I apologize Emily I do. I never wanted or meant to hurt you, I just needed to separate myself from you, and then I realized that I couldn't be away from you because of all of those things, I just didn't realize it until I didn't have it anymore. And Emily, you have to believe me, I never wante-"

He was cut off my Emily's lips crashing onto his. The kiss was urgent and full of life. He bit her lip gently and she moaned, allowing his tongue access. She pushed him against the door and he wondered if he was dreaming. She pulled away suddenly. They were both standing there breathless when she looked him in the eyes and asked, "Now you know what it feels like to kiss me. Was it everything you dreamed of?"

"It was even better."

"Now, what was that other thing you started to wonder about? Hmm, oh yes, now I remember, what it would feel like for me to come screaming your name. Would you like to give it a shot?"

Hotch looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"I mean, if you're curious, we can definitely try that out."

"Are you just doing this to fuck with me? I thought that's why you kissed me, and now this? You're kidding right? You want me to suffer. I hurt you so you hurt me?"

"Baby, I'll only hurt you if you ask me too." Emily whispered as she walked over to his desk. She pushed some items out of the way and sat on top. She looked over at Hotch and gave a smile. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." She says as she moves her legs apart.

Hotch gives in. If she's messing with him, he'll find out, but right now, he could care less. He walks over to her and stands in between her legs and runs his hands through her hair. He then tilts her head up and looks her in the eyes. "I love you Emily Prentiss."

"Prove it."

He attacks her mouth just like she did with him and their hands are roaming all over each other. She takes off his tie and he removes her shirt. She rips open his sending buttons flying everywhere. He chuckles at this and realizes maybe she wanted him like he wanted her. He's trailing light kisses down her throat. She's going to need to wear some cover up tomorrow or a turtle neck, he thinks to himself. She's nipping at his jaw, and gets a moan from him when her hands trail down his chest straight into his pants. She cups him and he bucks into her hand.

He quickly unbuttons her pants and lifts her up enough to slide the pants down. He wants her and he wants her now. He keeps kissing her as he slips a finger inside of her. She gasps and squeezes him tighter. She licks his throat and bites it softly. Damn, vampires have nothing on her. Her hands leave him and come to take off her bra. Hotch can't stop staring. They're perfect. She seems to have lost all control of himself because he's just standing there staring. So she slides her hips forward some and gives another moan trying to remind him that he's inside her and he takes his other hand up to cup one of her breasts. The feel of it in his hand brings him back to reality. This was happening. As he kneads and kisses her breasts he's finger fucking her. She can't get enough. She throws her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear, "I want you Hotch. I want you inside of me. Now!"

He needs no more invitation. He unzips his pants and they drop to the ground. She smiles up at him and he feels like he just died. Those eyes looking at him with such lust and desire. He pulls her off his desk and turns her around.

"Bend over," he whispers into her ear.

She moans and does as she's told. He grabs her left leg and puts it up on the desk, then he pushes himself into her. He pushes forward, she pushes back, getting as much of each other as possible. Emily's body feels like it's on fire. Her left arm grabs onto his as he continues to pound away. She's never been fucked like this before. She looks up at Hotch and sees such desire in his eyes. She stands up as straight as she can so her back is flush against his chest. Her right hand finds his hair and he grabs both of her breasts in his hands and places wet kisses on her shoulder and neck. He keeps pounding and he feels her starting to react. He pushes her back onto his desk and shows her no mercy. In no time she is screaming his name. She recovers and knows he's going to come soon. She pushes him away which causes him to pout until she drops to her knees and takes him fully into her mouth. She's working her magic and he grabs her hair and starts fucking her mouth. He couldn't help but think how incredible this woman was. Then she did something with her tongue that Hotch has never felt before and he came with a growl/moan into her mouth. He watched her as she sucked up every last drop of him and swallowed like it was the best drink she'd ever had in her life. She stands up and pulls him into a kiss. He could taste himself on her tongue; it made him pull her closer to him.

"That was amazing. You were amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself Hotch. So was it everything you thought it'd be?"

"No, it was even better. So, how about we get dressed and head over to your place and see what kind of furniture we can have sex on there because I definitely want to come inside of you."

Prentiss blushed. "You'll get no complaints from me. Let's go!"

They got dressed as quickly as possible and held hands as they walked to the elevators. They were both getting what they wanted. And everyone knows what they say about make up sex.


End file.
